pandemoniummcfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert of Despair
Call it a test to determine if you're even worthy to play on hardcore survival. When you join the server for the first time, you will spawn at the bottom of a dune. You will sing for joy at the sight of a tree and pray for mercy that you may find a single piece of cobblestone before you're killed. This vast desert area contains 1 waypoint out into the main world of Pandemonium lush with trees and grass, and animals. I can assure you of two things. 1. Everything you need to survive can be found somewhere in the desert. They are strategically placed throughout the 512 million blocks that make up this part of the world - utilizing all 128 layers. If you're lucky, you will find one of the several hundred underground tunnels that are fully equipped with their array of traps, loot, and monsters. 2. I can also assure you that this part of your hardcore experience will leave you bloody and scarred. Cave of Tears Cave of Tears is the only way to Pandemonium, you'll have to walk through several underground caves, fight endless amounts of zombies and will either die and lose all of your inventory, or make it to the portal at the end which leads to Pandemonium. The entrance to Cave of Tears is located at exactly x 666, y 66, z 666 in a small temple. You should be able to hear the sound of the portal, if your sound is turned on. Monsters In Cave of Tears you will have to battle several monsters including: *Zombie *Skeleton *Creeper *Spiders and you might even be so unlucky to meet the most feared monsters: *Pig zombie *Cave spider *Enderman Getting through Cave of Tears To be able to get through Cave of Tears you need large amounts of supplies. We recommend you wearing a full iron armor and bring several stacks of food with you. You should also bring a bit of coal and some wheat, since halfway through there is a camp with a craftingbox and a furnace which you can utilize. If you're so unlucky to meet a pig zombie you got two choices depending on conditions. #If you got a bow, you should snipe down the pig zombie before it gets to you. #If not, you should try to avoid it and run like hell, if you don't see any way to avoid it you'll have to take up the fight, which will probably lead to your death. Having a team with you is probably the best idea, you will face a bit more mobs, but you will also be able to take down pig zombies easily. In vanilla minecraft 2 players would increase mob spawning by 200% instead of 1 player's 100%. Hal changed this so more players will not result in loads of mobs spawning. Dungeons A very common sight in Desert of Despair is dungeons. A dungeon is a large bunch of tunnels filled with deadly traps and monsters, but at the end you might find a treasure room loaded with great valueables. You might even be lucky enough to find several treasure rooms in a single dungeon. Monsters In the tunnels of dungeons you will be able to find several monsters which only goal is to rip you to pieces and eat your flesh: *Zombies *Spiders *Skeleton *Creeper EXP Farming Another positive addition are creeper spawners. Creepers aren't really that hard to kill if you found yourself a wooden sword and farming them can give you great valuables like gold, diamond and coal. You will also earn a lot of EXP which is now really useful because of the EXP System which Haliotro implented.